


In the Arms of an Angel

by Owl_Postmaster, sassy_cissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Unapologetically Sappy, surprise Lily and James Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Postmaster/pseuds/Owl_Postmaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa
Summary: It's Christmas eve and Harry has something important to tell his parents.





	In the Arms of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vaysh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/gifts).



> Darling Vaysh. It meant the world to me to be able to write for you this holiday season. I hope you enjoy the journey the boys seemed to want to take. The title and the inspiration for this is from Sarah McLachan's song [Angel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i1GmxMTwUgs).
> 
> To O who once again took words on a page and made them a bit more _magic_ \- you're my angel. 
> 
> And finally, the mods of H/D Owlpost Fest. Thank you for allowing me to participate, despite my tardiness once again. ♥

Neville waved as Harry entered the Leaky Cauldron. He and Neville tried to meet once a month or so to catch up, but it became harder once Neville began teaching at Hogwarts. This past summer Neville and Hannah Abbott had married and shortly after that old Tom sold the Leaky to Hannah. Catching Neville there on a weekend made getting together much easier. 

"I didn't expect to see you today, Harry," Neville said, pulling Harry into a crushing hug. 

Harry smiled at his old friend. Gone was the gangly, unsure boy Harry met first year on the train. Neville was confident and had matured to be quite fit. Harry had looked twice, even though Nev wasn't his type at all. 

"I decided it had been too long since we had a pint together," Harry said into Neville's shoulder, his voice muffled. 

With a laugh, Neville released him. "Honey," he called over his shoulder, "look who just popped in!" 

Hannah smiled. "Well I do have eyes in my head, Nev. Go find a table and I'll bring over a couple of pints. Have you eaten, Harry? I have beef stew on the fire and I just pulled some fresh bread from the oven." 

"How can I turn down your beef stew and fresh bread, Hannah. It's a good thing I don't live closer. I'd add a stone in a month with your cooking." Harry grimaced. "Merlin, don't tell Molly Weasley I said that. I'll never get so much as a roast potato from her again."

"Oh go on," Hannah called over her shoulder, a smile in her bright eyes. "You'll say anything for a hot meal."

Harry and Neville sat at a table near the back of the room. "Hannah looks good. I'd never have thought she'd be the one to take over after Tom, but the place looks great. How's business?"

Neville's grin nearly split his face. "Took to it like a Niffler to gold, she did. And business is great. Everybody loves her and the fact that she's a brilliant cook keeps things hopping.

Hannah brought over Harry's bowl of stew with a plate of steaming bread and a slab of butter. 

"Where's mine?" Neville asked, pulling his wife in for a kiss. 

Hannah swatted at Neville with a dishtowel. "You had a bowl not an hour ago."

Neville shrugged. "I could eat another."

"Not today, darling. I like my men long and lean," Hannah called back over her shoulder. "I won't be having you turn into old Mr Hopkins."

Neville threw his head back and laughed at his wife. He turned to Harry. "Old Mr Hopkins is about a hundred and twelve. And weighs in at about 18 stone. Which would be fine if he wasn't about as tall as Hannah!"

Harry shook his head in amusement. They spent the better part of an hour chatting. Harry listening to Neville's antidotes about his students and Harry filling Neville in on the asinine things going on at the Ministry. 

Harry glanced at the clock on the wall. "Merlin, is it that late already?" He stood, shoving his arms into the sleeves of his wool coat. 

"Got a big night planned, do you?" Neville asked, grinning.

Harry nodded. "I do, but I have a stop I need to make first." Harry looked around for Hannah. "Give Hannah my love. We'll have to get together soon." He pulled Neville into a hug. "Good talking to you, Nev."

Neville nodded. "Bring that bloke of yours along next time. I reckon it's about time we all start to spend time together."

"That'd be brill, Nev. I'll send an owl."

Harry left the bar, his heart light.

****

Harry pulled the old wrought iron gate open. It creaked in protest, and he slipped past it and into the cemetery. He'd made this journey at least twice a year for the past five years, but this time felt different. More significant, somehow. Harry looked down at the wreath of white roses he'd brought to lay at the headstone. Ever since Hermione had created one the first time he found their graves, Harry was compelled to bring one with each of his visits. 

He moved swiftly across the snow-covered ground and stopped in front of the tombstone with his parent's names chiselled into the white marble. He stood for a moment, recalling the first time he'd been to the old cemetery and how much had happened since that day. Knelling, he placed the wreath carefully between the two names. For many years these visits were filled with grief and regret. Slowly, with the help of great friends and a very wise Mind Healer, Harry now found comfort here in the quiet. Of course, the fact he was arse-over-tea-kettle in love didn't hurt any.

"Hi, Mum…Dad. It's me, Harry." He laughed because this was the same way he began these visits each time. "Yeah, I know…heavenly spirits that _see all_. You probably knew I was coming today before I did. Or maybe I came because of that." He shook his head. "Okay enough of that. I don't need the vision of my parents watching every single thing I do in my head." He shuddered, as if to clear his head. "That could be quite the mood kill."

"I have news. I'm really excited and I know you will be too." He took a moment to clear a patch of snow away and cast a heating charm on the ground before sitting cross-legged in front of the headstone. 

Now that he was about to tell his parents, Harry found he was actually nervous. He'd not been nervous when he told Ron and Hermione, nor the Weasleys. But now, saying it out loud to his parents somehow made it feel right. He could envision them, waiting with patient smiles for what he was about to tell them.

With a deep breath, he continued. "Things are changing for me, Mum. Life is changing. I've pretty much finally figured out how to live without the fear of dying hanging over my head every minute. But there's more. I wanted to be sure before I told you."

He paused, wondering if he'd heard a noise. He looked around but saw nothing but his solitary footprints in the snow. 

"Okay, here goes. I met someone. Not just someone but _the_ one. Well actually I've known him for several years. And yeah, we did kinda try to kill each other a few times at Hogwarts. But it's different now. He's different now."

"Oh, you remember how I told you last year I finally admitted that I like blokes and birds. Well, not to get too into it, but turns out I like blokes a lot. Especially this one. He's funny, smart and has a wicked sense of humour." 

"It's ironic, I think about last year this time. I'd just finished that undercover assignment. Remember? I told you all about it. Sitting in that cold hotel room in Berlin. Just waiting for Bahlow to make his move. I felt so lost and alone. A few days later Bahlow had been arrested and I was back in London." He smiled at the memory, settling in to finish. 

"I won't bore you with the story again, Mum and I'm sure you'd appreciate not hearing it, Dad." He wasn’t sure how he knew he’d been having a private chat with his Mum, even though his dad was buried at her side. He just knew it, in his heart. Lily’s presence felt different to Harry. "But I'm so happy I just have to share that happiness with you. It's funny how perfect we are together. Oh, not that we don't fight. We're both pretty strong-willed and as much as I hate to admit it, neither of us like to be wrong."

Harry sat in silence, imagining how things would go if he could introduce his parents to his boyfriend. Big, fat snowflakes began to fall and Harry knew it was time to wrap up this visit. 

"He's my everything, Mum. I've never felt like this before. It's like... the way Sirius described the way you felt about each other. That magical connection. Even back in school there was something that drew us together. Something that made him impossible to forget. I think I was just waiting for the right time. Like I needed to go through all the other stuff first. The men who just wanted to say they'd been with Harry Potter, but didn't really care. Even Ginny, though now when I look at her I wonder if I was just trying to find someone like you, Mum." 

Harry shuddered. "And isn't that a bit… well it just wasn't right. But this is right, we're right together. When I'm in his arms, I look at him and he reminds me of an angel."

"And speaking of which," Harry leaned forward, gently tracing his parents' names on the cool marble, "I best be getting back to him. He should have finished having lunch with his mother and is probably wondering what's keeping me."

Harry stood, brushing the snowflakes off his hair. When the hairs on the back of his neck prickled, he felt an eerie sense of Déjà vu. For a moment time stood still and despite knowing it's impossible, Harry feared he'd see Bathilda Bagshot staring at him from the road. He turned ever so slowly, wondering if he should draw his wand. 

The lone figure on the road cut a stunning view and Harry smiled widely. He knew the long, lean man in the perfectly tailored wool overcoat. "That's him," Harry whispered to the wind. "Next time I'll bring him with me, I promise."

Hurrying to the gate, Harry pushed it open and shoved it behind him. He walked to the road and stopped. Looking at Draco never got old and the man's appearance damn near took his breath away, every time.

Harry reached up a hand and brushed the snow from Draco's hair. "What are you doing here? You should have worn a hat."

Draco pulled Harry's gloveless hand from his head, kissing the chilled fingers. "I knew you were coming here, but expected you home long before me. And you should remember to put your gloves in your coat pocket."

Harry shrugged and slid his hands into his pockets. "Oh, I decided to stop and have a chat with Nev and Hannah first. Got a bit distracted by Hannah's stew. And I'd just lose gloves anyway. Did you have a good lunch with your mother?"

"One day I will teach you the concept of leaving a note when your plans change. Yes, we had a lovely visit and you've only escaped her wrath for not showing when I told her why you didn't join me today."

"Merlin," Harry groaned. "She probably thinks I'm bonkers, coming here to talk to my dead parents."

"On the contrary," Draco replied, shaking his head. "You've now risen onto a platform of exemplary sons, a fate I've never been able to achieve."

Harry gave Draco a gentle shove. "Git, your mother thinks you hung the moon and nothing will ever change that."

Draco rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Perhaps, but dating you has certainly helped with that."

Draco tilted his head towards the Potter's headstone. "How are the parents? Did they advise you against consorting with the likes of me?"

Harry pulled Draco close. "They're fine. Pretty much the same as last year. I talk, they listen and when the sky doesn't fall, I figure they're okay with how my life is going." He nuzzled his face into Draco's neck.

"Fuck!" Draco growled. "Your nose is a damn icicle, Potter."

With a laugh, Harry burrowed in closer. "I told them I'd introduce you next time I come."

Draco looked a bit gobsmacked at that. "Meet the parents, eh? At least they can't hex me six ways from Sunday."

At Harry's crestfallen look, Draco placed a hand on either side of Harry's cheeks and leaned so their foreheads were touching. "I'd love to meet your parents, Harry. We could do it now, if you'd like."

Harry looked down at Draco's leather shoes and shook his head. "You'd ruin your shoes in all that snow. I imagine it's why you waited on the road."

"Guilty," Draco agreed. "But I am a wizard and I could transfigure them into a pair of Wellies."

Harry took Draco's hand and began walking to the Apparation point. "Just knowing you'd do that for me is enough. Next time I come will be fine."

Draco pulled Harry into him. "There isn't much I wouldn't do for you. I hope you know this by now.

Harry kissed Draco gently. "I do and the same goes." With a sharp crack, they were gone.

****

Standing behind the headstone, a man and a woman held hands. "The Malfoy boy," Lily said, smiling.

"Never saw that one coming," James replied. "But he's happy and that's all we've ever wanted."

Lily smiled up at her husband. "May they grow old together, in a peaceful world."

James nodded.

_finis_


End file.
